


Magic Tricks

by Watermelonsmellinfellon



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: BAMF John Watson, Developing Relationship, Episode: s02e03 The Reichenbach Fall, Eventual Romance, Fluff, Friendship/Love, John Knows, M/M, Secret Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-23
Updated: 2014-12-23
Packaged: 2018-03-02 23:51:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2830544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Watermelonsmellinfellon/pseuds/Watermelonsmellinfellon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'It's just a magic trick. It's all true. Everything they said about me. I invented Moriarty. I'm a fake. The newspapers were right all along. I want you to tell Lestrade. I want you to tell Mrs. Hudson and Molly. In fact, tell anyone who will listen to you. That I created Moriarty for my own purposes.' John knows that Sherlock is lying and helps him trick the world.</p><p>A two-shot!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Just a Magic Trick

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own the quotes from the show.

**A/N: Hello, people!**

**I don't own Sherlock.**

**I have no beta.**

**ENJOY!**

_It's a trick. It's just a magic trick._

"Goodbye, John."

_It's a trick. It's just a magic trick._

And then the tall, pale figure, fell from Bart's.

John Watson breathed in a terrified breath. Why did he do it?

_It's a trick. It's just a magic trick._

He made to rush forward, but someone got in the way. He fell to the ground with a grunt as a cyclist hit him. It was dizzying.

_It's a trick. It's just a magic trick._

That one sentence playing over in his mind. Even as he tried to right himself. Why though?

_It's all true. Everything they said about me. I invented Moriarty. I'm a fake._

Sherlock was certainly not a fake. How could he even say something like that? Why would he?

_The newspapers were right all along. I want you to tell Lestrade. I want you to tell Mrs. Hudson and Molly. In fact, tell anyone who will listen to you. That I created Moriarty for my own purposes._

Some things couldn't be faked. Certain things just couldn't be faked. Sherlock had gotten deductions wrong before. 'There's always something'. He'd impressed John repeatedly. And he was vain about his abilities. He'd never let someone believe that he wasn't intelligent. His Masters Degree in Chemistry  _proved_ his intelligence.

John got to his feet, wobbling slightly. He was lightheaded. This wasn't the time for it though. He had to get to Sherlock.

_It's a trick. It's just a magic trick._

Even through the pain in his shoulder. Damn the ground was hard.

_It's a trick. It's just a magic trick._

He stumbled slightly, trying to make his vision stop swimming. And when he could finally see, he realized that he was facing the wrong direction and turned in time to see people swarming the hospital. His heart stuttered.

_It's a trick. It's just a magic trick._

Sherlock had landed. Why wasn't there a sound?

_It's a trick. It's just a magic trick._

Sherlock said 'goodbye'. Goodbye didn't necessarily mean 'farewell'. Did it? There were goodbyes and then there were final goodbyes.

_It's a trick. It's just a magic trick._

Unless…

He moved forward, pushing past people as he neared his friend/crush.

"Excuse me!"

"Please let me through!"

_It's a trick. It's just a magic trick._

He managed to get close enough to snag Sherlock's collar, using all of his strength to pull himself past the people who seemed to try to pull him away.

_It's a trick. It's just a magic trick._

They pulled on his jacket and he could only wonder why they'd try to remove a grieving man from his dead friend. Until he saw the blood.

That wasn't a blood splatter near Sherlock's head. And a fall like that would have made noise and possibly caved the skull in. Bone could be just as, if not, stronger than concrete. To objects of the same strength and density, connecting, would have a negative effect if one was moving at a certain speed. There was no dent beneath Sherlock's body though. And the blood, was a  _simple puddle_.

_It's a trick. It's just a magic trick._

He was terrified to come to the realization.

_**It's a trick. It's just a magic trick.** _

He let loose a horrified cry and threw himself on Sherlock's 'dead' body, hands fisting in his blue muffler.

He buried his face near Sherlock's hair and whispered almost imperceptibly, "You better have a good reason for this."

He was relieved to fell a small puff near his ear and a low, "I do, John. Well done."

And John continued his crying, bringing up the memory of his Bulldog, Gunther, being hit by a cab when he was eight. He'd cried so long over it. The tears came easily and he allowed the people to pull him away, even as he managed to rip the muffler from Sherlock's pale throat, clutching onto it tightly. Like a momento.

_It's a trick. It's just a magic trick._

It was all just a trick. Everything Sherlock said wasn't true. For some bloody reason. But Sherlock needed him to be believable for some reason and so John Watson would put on the best act he could, until Sherlock came home and explained why.

John could do it. It was… after all, just a magic trick.

**A/N: Done!**

**Check out my other Sherlock fics!**

**See ya! :D**


	2. A Magician's Secret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock sweeps back in after a year. John's acting has paid off well. Fluff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own the quotes from the show!

**A/N: Hello, people!**

**I don't own Sherlock.**

**I have no beta.**

**ENJOY!**

It was a year.

A year that John Watson had to patiently wait out the return of his friend/crush.

It was Valentines Day, ironically enough. The day of love and romance was the day that Sherlock swept back into his life.

He'd remained at Baker Street. Mycroft had paid Sherlock's half of the rent. Apparently he knew what Sherlock was up to and was informed to assist and watch over John. He did so.

So when he saw a large pink box, sitting in the living area, he wasn't surprised. Mycroft had twenty-four hour access to the flat.

The words, ' **To: John** ' were on a red tag that dangled from the top of the ribbon.

The gift was at least three by five by four feet possibly. And Sherlock was the surprise within. John pulled the pink ribbon and the box fell apart in four large pieces of cardboard, Sherlock popping up with a smirk.

He was grinning and holding out a smaller box.

"Congratulations on solving it, John. I didn't anticipate you finding out at all. Thankfully because of you, I was able to rework the plan and come back."

He shoved the smaller box into John's hands, bouncing slightly on the balls of his feet.

John bent down, placing the box on the floor. When it was safe, he launched himself at his friend/crush and breathed deeply. "Why?"

"Snipers," Sherlock answered. "Moriarty had them trained on you. If you didn't see me die, they'd kill you. Moriarty killed himself, making sure that only he could tell them to stop targeting you. With him dead, the only option was for me to 'die' to save you, and I did. I intended to leave and never come back. But you. Oh, John,  _you_! Always surprising me. Always smarter than you let people believe! You figured it out. And now here I am, able to see you again. Able to come back and continue life with you. I took care of the rest of Moriarty's web. You're safe."

John pulled back to see Sherlock's 'Jawn Grin'. The smile that he only gave to John.

John himself, was feeling very emotional.

"You do realize that it was a very sentimental thing you did?" he couldn't help but ask.

Sherlock smirked, "Yes. However, I have no qualms about being sentimental for you. Especially when I very boldly stated that you are my only friend. And I know you wouldn't lose a chance to be sentimental where  _I_  am concerned,  _John_."

Sherlock was giving him the, 'we both know what's going on here' look.

_He didn't!_

"Huh?" John mumbled, playing the idiot.

"John,  _I know_."

" _How_?"

Sherlock shrugged, "I stopped having physical relations in university. People always demanded too much of me, wanting me to  _change_  for them. Not bloody likely. I can spot attraction easily. But  _you_. You've never stated that you weren't interested in men, just that you weren't homosexual. That doesn't necessarily mean that you aren't bisexual. Also, there are certain things that friends just do don't do, even for friends. And they don't think of them while wanking in the shower either."

John flushed in terror. Sherlock knew about that?!

"I-I'm sorry."

"It's alright," Sherlock waved him off. "I do it too."

John couldn't say anything then. Sherlock had decided to shock him even more.

Sherlock was like a champion kisser. All lips and tongue and knowing just what to do with them. It was perfect.

When he pulled back, John asked, "So this is okay?"

"Yes."

They were final.

"How exactly  _did_ you pull off a fake death?"

_It's a trick. It's just a magic trick._

Sherlock smirked. "A good magician, never reveals his secrets."

**A/N: Done!**

**Check out my other Sherlock fics!**

**See ya! :D**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was it?
> 
> Check out my other Sherlock fics.

**Author's Note:**

> Stay tuned for the final chapter! 
> 
> Check out my other Sherlock fics!


End file.
